


A Matter of Practicality

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [13]
Category: The Girl from U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	A Matter of Practicality

“Please tell me you can do it?” April pleaded, as the man she was talking to gave some thought to her requirements. “It will really make my day to day life much easier, and will be far more convenient.”

As far as she was concerned, her request was a simple one, and long overdue. It was all a matter of practicality.

“I can’t see any problems, Miss Dancer,” Del Floria assured her. “Bring the pants you want altering and I’ll happily insert some pockets.

“Thank you,” April replied, with a smile. “Carrying a purse can be quite a pain sometimes.


End file.
